


Iron Lad: The Legacy

by Shxkita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shxkita/pseuds/Shxkita
Summary: Major Avengers: Endgame Spoilers from the beginning - Please don't read if you haven't seen it.~As soon as he pressed the end call button on his phone, his hands began to shake violently. His vision becoming blurred, breath uneven... His heart filling with a strange heaviness that it hadn't felt since his bastard of a father decided to walk out on him and his family; yet somehow it felt worse then that.His phone slipped from his hands, clattering to the ground, but he didn't care. He slumped against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was on the floor, his head on his knees as he took cautious breaths in order to try and calm his racing heart."He... He can't be..."~Alternatively: Even after the death of the world's hero, Harley Keener can't let his legacy die. In an attempt to keep Tony's legacy alive, Harley becomes the next Iron Man: Iron Lad. With the help of a certain friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, the two swear to protect the world and it's citizens.{ON HIATUS}





	1. The Call

As soon as he pressed the end call button on his phone, his hands began to shake violently. His vision becoming blurred, breath uneven... His heart filling with a strange heaviness that it hadn't felt since his bastard of a father decided to walk out on him and his family; yet somehow it felt worse then that. 

His phone slipped from his hands, clattering to the ground, but he didn't care. He slumped against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was on the floor, his head on his knees as he took cautious breaths in order to try and calm his racing heart. 

"He... He can't be..."

His voice coming out as barley more then a shy whisper, unable to utter the next word; knowing it'll cause his world to crumble. 

He had been back a matter of days, god, it hadn't even a week... 

The World's Hero, his hero, was dead. 

Tony Stark, was dead. 

He had just gotten off the phone with Happy Hogan (Head of Security at Stark Industries as he was told), saying that the funeral would be held in just three days and that a private jet would be waiting to pick him up from the nearest airport at seven in the morning the following day.

He slowly lifts up his head, leaning it against the cold surface of the garage wall. His eyes slowly drifting over the assortment of equipment in the room (his mother unable to bring herself to get rid of or move any of it after he had snapped away five years ago), taking in everything that Tony had gifted him. 

That is, was, what Tony would do. He'd enter your life and turn it upside down, taking over it. Although he found it hard to express how he felt in words, he would with gestures and gifts... By the fact that even after the incident with the Mandarin when he met him all those years ago, Tony would still call him weekly to make sure he was okay and ask how his week was.

Even if they didn't explicitly discuss the nature of their relationship, since neither himself or Tony were the kind to discuss their emotions, he saw Tony as a mentor figure, or... maybe even that of a Father. 

He would give anything to hear Tony's laugh after he made a sassy comment, or to listen to Tony talk for hours on end about the different editions he was adding to the Iron Man Armour again. 

A single tear trails down his face, as he stares at the small world Tony had created for him in his once neglected garage, creating a paradise for him in a town that gave him nothing but a never-ending sense of loneliness. 

This was Tony's way of showing him just how much he cared about the nobody from Rose Hill Tennessee, that stumbled into his life. 

Tony Stark cared about Harley Keener and Harley never even got the chance to say thank you.

~~~~ 

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Abbie?" 

Harley questioned, whilst packing a ratty old suit he had dug up from his closet into the backpack he was taking with him to the funeral (he was always one to pack lightly). 

Abbie Keener, Harley's beloved younger sister, just rolled her eyes and puts a hand on her hip at her brothers concern. 

"I'll be fine Harls, you forget, I'm fifteen! I'm more then capable of looking after myself whilst you're gone. Plus, Ma has better shifts at the Diner now, so gets to come back home earlier too." 

That was true, since after the snap, his Mother only had two mouths to feed (herself and Abbie), meaning she didn't have to work as often to provide money for the small family. 

"Geez, since when have you been so cocky?" 

Harley replies with an affectionate eye roll of his own. 

"I dunno, might have something to do with my idiot of a brother." 

The siblings laugh in the quietness in the house, Harley finishing his packing and zipping up his backpack, ready to leave the following morning. 

"But... What about you, Harley? Mr. Stark was kinda like a Dad to you..." 

Abbie asks, fiddling with a lose thread on her jacket. 

"And don't just say you're fine because you don't wish to worry me, when you stumbled out of the garage... Your eyes looked dead, Harls." 

The older sibling sighs, taking a seat atop of his bed, patting the space next to him. The younger of two siblings taking the hint and sitting down next to her brother, leaning onto his side. 

"Honestly, I don't know I feel... I'm so confused. I'm feeling so many different things: greif, loneliness, sadness. Hell, even anger. I'm kinda like a volcano, y'know? Everything is building up, waiting to explode." 

Harley sighs. 

"There's just so much I wanted to tell him and I never got the chance to." 

Abbie remains quiet during this, placing her smaller hand on Harley's bigger one. 

"It's alright to feel confused, I was just the same when I thought that... I t-thought that you died." 

The young girl gulps sharply, blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay.

"When you disappeared, turning into dust, I cried and cried... Me and Ma were so destroyed, so confused, everyone was. Half the universe had just died- disappeared and no one knew why." 

Despite her best attempts, her eyes flood with tears. Falling down her pale face, she sniffles - Harley seeing his upset sister puts his hand on her shoulder in a side ways sort of hug. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here, I'm back, I'm safe and I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again." 

"Promise?" 

Harley looks down at his sister, taking his pinkie in hers and nodding.

"I promise." 

Not bothering to find a tissue, the younger of the Keener siblings wipes her nose on her sleeve, causing her brother to grimse in disgust. 

"Abs, that's just gross." 

Abbie punches her brother playfully in the shoulder, a slight chuckle escaping her lips. 

"But you love me anyway." 

She winks. 

"I dunno, with this attitude you've seemed to have gained, I might have to reconsider that." 

Harley jumps up and grabs a pillow off his bed, using it to hit his sister playfully. The latter of whom just proceeds to laugh, grabbing another pillow and attacking back. 

"You've done it now, Harley Keener! Prepare for battle, this is war!" 

The two siblings spend the rest of the evening pillow fighting, with wide grins on their faces until they both pass out from exhaustion. 

All the while, Harley ignores the storm brewing in his heart and is completely oblivious to the chaos that is to come...

~~~~ 

Just like Happy had said, when the Keener family arrived at the small airport, a private jet (with the Stark Industries logo on it) was there waiting for Harley. 

After telling his Ma about how he was travelling to New York in order to attend Tony's funeral, she insisteded that she would drive Harley to the airport the following day. 

So here they were, the small Keener family, at an airport saying goodbye. 

"...and make sure to eat plenty, okay? Go to sleep at a reasonable time, oh and make sure to message once you've landed." 

Harley smiled at his Mother's rambling, as she pulls him in for a hug (Harley isn't one for physical contact, but she's his mother and he loves her) and he kisses her cheek. 

"Yes, Ma, I will Ma, it'll be the first thing I do, Ma." 

His Mother chuckles at her sons antics, as Harley lightly punches Abbie's arm with a wide grin on his face, his sister's own features mirroring her brothers. 

"You better be good whilst I'm gone, or else I won't bring you back a gift." 

Abbie's face light up like a thousand suns at Harley's words. 

"You betcha, I'll be real good." 

She salutes. 

"So bring me back something proper nice, 'kay? Thanks!" 

Harley affectionately roles his eyes, his Mother smiling at her two children interacting. 

"Well I better be off, I'll see you both in a week or so." 

With one final group hug, Harley climbs the stairs into the jet, taking a seat nearest the window so he can look out at his Mother and sister as he ascends into the sky. 

Not even two minutes later, they are taking off, with one final wave to his family, Harley is high in the sky. Getting lost in looking at the clouds, he still couldn't believe that Tony was dead... Being too distracted by the dread he felt in having to come face to face with the aftermath of Tony's death to take in how nice the jet is. 

After about half an hour of absent mindedly looking out the window, Harley's eyes become heavy and soon after he falls into a dreamless slumber...


	2. His Paradise

Harley wakes up with a little less then five minutes until they land, geez, he was tired; he hadn't slept very well last night. 

Once the plane landed (on a private runway of course), he grabbed his backpack and existed it (thanking the crew on the way, his Ma taught him better then to not thank people), once he was off the plane he caught sight of an older man standing in front of a black Auldi. 

"Happy Hogan, I assume?" 

He walked up to the man who's expression remains as still as a statue. 

"That would be me, get in." 

Happy, Harley had just learnt, opens the back door of the car, Harley quickly getting in. After shutting the door, the rather grumpy looking man climbs in the drivers seat and starts to drive off. 

"Y'know, if I hadn't have known better, I'd assume you were kidnapping me. Being told to get into a black car to an unknown location doesn't exactly seem safe." 

Harley comments sarcastically, noticing Happy giving him a slightly amused glace in the wingmirror. 

"Teenagers." 

He replies, his voice laced with an odd sense of fondness and familiarity.

Despite the rather suspicious circumstances, Harley felt oddly safe in the car with Happy. Pulling out his headphones from his bag, he places them on his head and plugs them into his phone and Coldplay soon floods his ears (he also makes sure to text his Ma to tell her that he's landed safely).

~~~~

After mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr for about an hour, the car comes to an abrupt stop.

"We're here, kid." 

Harley quickly takes off his headphones and puts them back in his bag as Happy opens the door for him, he steps out and needless to say he's rather suprised by what he sees...

"Not to be rude, Mr. Hogan, but you sure we're meant to be here? We're in what appears to be the middle of no where." 

Harley questions as he scans the area, there is a vast amount of trees, flowers and general wildlife, a lake and a modest sized house is neatly tucked away between the trees. If Harley knows Tony, and he does, did, this doesn't seem like any place he'd typically associate with the extravagant billionaire. 

"No, this is the right place, I come here enough to know. Also call me Happy, you're making me feel old." 

"Happy it is then. But seriously, what is this plac-" 

Before he can ever finish his sentence an excitable squeal pierces the air, followed by an abundance of quick footsteps. 

"Mommy!! He's here!!" 

Before Harley can even fathom what is going on, something, or rather someone has attached itself to his leg. Harley can do little more then blink in confusion at what appears to be a young girl that has attached herself to his leg whom of which seems to be giggling hysterically.

After several seconds of staring down a the young girl, Harley clears his throat, a small smile on his face. 

"Hello there, Little Miss and who may you be if you don't so mind me asking?" 

The young girl then looks up at him after being addressed and it doesn't even take a second for it to click.

The colour of her hair, her facial features, her bright and vibrant coffee brown eyes...

Everything about this girl just screams Tony. 

The girl breaks away from Harley's leg and extends a hand towards him. 

"Mommy taught me that you shake hands when you meet new people!" 

Harley squats down to be the same height as the young girl and shakes her hand, a smile on his face all the while.

"I'm Morgan, Morgan H. Stark!" 

Harley looks on at the girl, simply in awe at how lively she is, considering... Considering the reason he was here in the first place (no need to think about that right now though). 

"Well, young Morgan, it's real nice to meet you. My name is Harl-" 

Once again, he's cut off mid sentence by the excitable girl. 

"I know who you are! Daddy told me!" 

"Oh did he, Little Lady?" 

She nods enthusiastically. 

"He said that you're a big pain in the bottom and you almost hit him with a potato when you first met! He also said you're from Rose Hill in Ten... Ten... Tena..." 

Morgan mumbles, attempting to pronounce Tennessee properly when the door to the house opens and a familiar face exits the house, an amused expression on her face. 

"I know you're excited Morgan, but no need to overwhelm our special guest." 

A chuckle escapes her lips, she ascends the few steps and makes her way towards the group of people (still) near the car. All the while an aura of power radiating off of the women, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was certainly not one to mess with.

"Pep! It's good to see you, it's been a while." 

Harley greets her. 

"It has been, it's good to see you likewise, Harley. It seems as though you've already met a certain someone." 

Pepper looks at her daughter with one of those motherly smiles that makes your heart swell with joy when you're on the receiving end of it; she then takes ahold of Morgan's hand.

"It's getting a little chilly, how about we go inside and catch up? Happy can take your bag up to your room, if that's okay with him." 

Happy (who had remained completely silent during the exchange) nods and takes Harley's bag from him, enters the house. Soon after Pepper takes Morgan's hand in her own and the three of them quickly enter the house. 

~~~~ 

"Its a lovely home, Pep." 

Harley comments, Pepper is sat on small couch and Harley is sat on one opposite - Morgan is in the corner playing with what appears to be Lego. The older two of the three inhabitants of the room (Happy had quickly left after dropping of Harley's bag to his room, saying that he needed to go and grab a few things but would be back later) sip on possibly the most delicious coffee Harley has ever tasted. 

"Ah, thank you... It's completely the opposite of what people would normally associate with Tony, but he loved this place." 

Harley notices Pepper slightly loses her composure when talking about Tony, a look of misery crosses her features but is quickly covered by a small smile. 

Harley's heart begins to ache, the use of past tense when talking about Tony leaves an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had been so distracted by everything going on (meeting Morgan espically) that he pushed the reason behind his visit to the back of his mind. 

This was Tony's home. 

Suddenly his presence there didn't feel right, this was Tony's paradise (much like the one he created for Harley back home) - he shouldn't be here, he didn't belong here. 

"Yes, you could say that. But I guess it's kinda fitting, y'know? Despite not being overly flashy, this place, somehow has Tony written all over it." 

Pepper smiles warmly, looking lovingly around at her home. 

"It does, but that was Tony, he would always leave a lasting print on everything he touched." 

Her gaze lands on Morgan, Harley also turns to look at the young girl. 

"His legacy is left behind where ever I look, it's difficult to believe he's actually gone. His sacrifice made the world complete again, even if it cost half of mine." 

Sacrifice? Harley wasn't sure what she meant by that, however from the look of longing in Pepper's eyes at the statement; Harley decided it would probably be best not to inquire. The media hadn't been told about Tony's death yet (from what Harley had figured out), it's why when he had gotten the call from Happy about the funeral - he was in such a state of shock. 

Despite wanting to find out the details surrounding Tony's death, Harley decided he would ask Happy later. It was clearly a sore spot for the mourning widow (he had seen the pictures of the wedding hanging up on the walls) and he didn't wish to cause her more upset then she was already going through. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Pep. If there's anything and I mean anything I can do to help you, say the word and I'll help to the best of my ability." 

Pepper had done so much for Harley, on the few occasions where Harley had come to New York to visit Tony, she had made sure that he felt welcome and had made sure him and Tony would eat when they spent hours on end tinkering in the lab and those were only a few of the things Pepper Potts (Stark) had done for him over the years. 

She was a strong women, but she had just lost her husband. Seeing her like this hurt Harley in ways he couldn't imagine. 

"Thank you, sweetheart, that means so much, you have no idea."

She pauses for a brief second, finishing off her drink and putting the cup on the coffee table. 

"He loved you a lot, you know that, right? He was never the most direct of people... but he loved you like a son." 

Harley wasn't one to show weakness, he couldn't, after his Father walked out on him, his Mother and Abbie, he had to step up. He had to be strong for his family, he has conditioned himself to stay calm and to hide behind a coldfaced facade in times of hardship. 

But this? This was too much. 

Before he really had any grasp of what was happening, Pepper was next to him, holding him close in an embrace. His face wet with tears, Pepper's comforting whispers and his quiet sobs being the only sounds in the home Tony had created for him and his family.

~~~~ 

After crying for what felt like hours, Harley had dinner with Pepper, Morgan and Happy (who had returned from running his errands) and after reading a bedtime story to Morgan he found the room where he would be staying and quickly fell asleep. 

However he wasn't asleep for very long, he kept tossing and turning and so opened his eyes. Picking up his phone that was charging on the nightstand next to the (king sized) bed, he squinted at it to check the time. 

It was only 10:36pm. He had been 'asleep' for a grand total of a little over three hours, deciding that perhaps warm milk would help him sleep, he crept slowly down the stairs (knowing that at least Pepper and Morgan were asleep). 

When he got downstairs, he oddly enough wasn't very suprised to see Happy sat on the deck outside looking up at the stars. 

He had lost not only his Boss, but clearly from the fact he was staying at his house and his relationship with both Pepper and Morgan - a close friend. 

Harley decided that instead of getting the milk and heading back upstairs he would sit down next to Happy and look up at the stars too.

"Couldn't sleep?" 

The older male questions. 

"Yeah... My mind is so full of questions and I don't have the answer to any of them." 

"I can imagine, you don't know the details behind," 

He pauses.

"behind his death, do you?" 

Harley shakes his head. 

"...I was wondering if perhaps, you could tell me what happened to him? Of course, you don't have to. If it's too difficult to talk about or if it's confidential or something. I know some things that might be related, after I came back, my sister said that someone called Thanos had snapped away half the universe and that five years had past. But other then that, I'm at a bit of a loss, espically in regards to what actually happened to Tony." 

Harley fiddles with his hands, turning his gaze to look at the small lake in front of the house. The moon reflected in the water, it looked beautiful. 

"I'll tell you, after all you have the right to know. However, you can't tell another soul, they'll be an offical statement in a few days addressed to the public explaining the events of what transpired and about Tony's death." 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just don't think my mind will be at ease until I know what happened to him." 

"I trust you won't, kid." 

And with that, Happy explains the events of the past five years to Harley. About how Thanos collected the six infinity stones and snapped away half of the population of the universe, how five years passed and Tony along with the other remaining Avengers worked out how to reverse the snap. But lastly about the final battle against Thanos and his army, he described how unlike Bruce (The Hulk), Tony didn't survive the snap that destroyed Thanos' army due to him being your average (amazing and incredible) human.

Harley listened to Happy explain what he knew in complete silence, by the time he had finished Harley felt sick to his stomach. 

"Thanos, that dick... I hate him, loath him." 

Harley grits his teeth together angrily.

"You and me both, kid." 

Not long after Harley went back to the room he was staying in, despite his questions being answered, he couldn't sleep. 

Tony Stark died a Hero and Harley couldn't let his legacy die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to work out how this website works, so sorry if anything seems off. 
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading!


	3. Where is he?

It was the day before the funeral, despite his heavy heart, Harley managed to fall asleep; however only for a couple of hours - he woke up at 7:43am and by the time he had brushed his teeth, sorted out his hair and changed out of his pj's it was almost 8:05am.

When he got downstairs he was greeted with the sight of Pepper sipping on what he assumed to be coffee, Happy reading the morning paper whilst eating toast and Morgan sat happily in her booster seat devouring what looked like yogurt. The scene looking pretty peaceful, espically considering the events of tomorrow.

Noticing him, Morgan smiles brightly.

"G'morning, Harley!" 

Harley bounded over to Morgan, taking a seat besides her. Pepper handing him a plate with toast and Nutella (she must have remembered he liked it from the times he stayed over to visit Tony). 

"Good morning, Little Miss and thank you Pepper." 

Morgan giggles, despite not knowing her for long at all, Harley had a strange sense of wanting to protect her. She was precious and Harley would do anything in his power to make sure she's happy (plus she reminded him a lot of Abbie at her age).

"Mommy said she's going to be busy today so said we could spend the day playing together!" 

"Did she now? That sounds exciting, I look forward to our play date." 

Pepper smiles fondly at the two of them, before collecting up the plates and cutlery and placing them in the sink to be washed up. 

"Pep, please let me do that." 

Harley requests.

"You're always so helpful, Harley. Thank you, I'll go and get Morgan changed for your little play date whilst you do that. Happy are you able to go and pick up the last of the flowers?" 

"Of course, Pep. I'll go now, I shouldn't be long, perhaps an hour? Will you be alright whilst I'm gone?" 

"Of course, Happy. Thank you once again, now come on Morgan, let's go and get you dressed." 

Soon enough the other inhabitants of the room had left and Harley was busy washing up. 

However whilst he was in the process of washing one of the two remaining plates, he scrubbed a little too hard causing water to splash. 

Looking where the water splashed, he noticed something on a shelf next to the sink. Quickly finishing up with the last of the washing and leaving it to dry on the drying rack, he picked up a frame off the shelf that he had splashed with water.

He studied the picture intensely, in it Tony was stood next to a young boy (who looked around the same age as Harley) with a frame held upside down between the two of them - they both looked very joyful and Harley couldn't help but smile at the photo. 

"Peter... Parker?"

Harley read the name on the certificate that the two in the photo were holding, despite not recognising the name - Peter somehow seemed familiar. 

"He was Tony's intern." 

The sudden voice almost caused Harley to drop the photo, luckily he manged to keep ahold of it as he turned around to see Pepper stood there with Morgan in her arms. 

"Gosh, you scared me!" 

Harley said jokingly. 

"Sorry about that." 

Pepper chuckles. 

"Peter, much like you, meant a lot to Tony. I know he told you about his disastrous intern during your weekly calls, it was one of his dreams to introduce the two of you; he felt like you guys would really get along." 

So that's where Harley recalled him from! The certificate in the picture had 'internship programme' written on it, Harley definitely recalled stories Tony told him about his clumsy intern. 

"He did, from the stories Tony told me about Peter, he seems rather amusing. I'd love to be able to meet him, if I can." 

"He'll actually be here tomorrow, you'll mostly likely see him then. I'm surely Tony would be so happy knowing you two finally had the chance to meet." 

The fact it isn't particularly the best place to meet goes unsaid.

"In that case I look forward to meeting him." 

"Peter! Peter!" 

Morgan chants happily. 

"Seems as though she's equally as excited to meet him." 

Pepper chuckles before placing Morgan down. 

"Alright, sweetie, Mommy needs to sort out a few things; so you play nicely with Harley." 

"I will Mommy, we're gonna play with my Legos!" 

"That sounds like fun, be good for Harley, okay?" 

Pepper kisses Morgan's forehead. 

"I love you, if you want to find me, ask FRIDAY and she'll tell you where I am." 

Morgan nods excitedly, Harley had 'met' FRIDAY (could you really meet an AI?) yesterday - he found out that she had replaced JARVIS after he died? Could AI's really die? 

After bidding farewell to Pepper, Harley and Morgan go upstairs to her room and play with her Lego. 

~~~~

If there's something Harley had learnt about Morgan over the past few hours, it's that she was extremely clever (espically for her age). She had no issues with following the instructions to put together her different Lego sets (of which she has an abundance of) - although considering who her parents are, was it really much of a suprise she has such high levels of intelligence? 

It was almost lunch time and Harley and Morgan had just finished watching Sleeping Beauty when Pepper walked in. 

"Its about time for lunch, don't you think, Morgan? What would you like to eat?" 

A simple question really, however...

"I want Daddy." 

Instantly Pepper's whole demeanour changed, looking at her daughter with a pained expression. Harley's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the young girl. 

"He said before he left that he would be back soon, well that was ages ago and he still isn't back! Where is he!?" 

Morgan's eyes start to fill with tears and if you squint hard enough, Pepper's too. 

"Baby... I told you, I'm sorry... He isn't coming back." 

The usually confidant Pepper's tone is much quieter now, not much more then a whisper.

"Why not! Why not! He said we would play in the garden together when he got back!! I WANT MY DADDY!" 

She screams, tears now falling from her eyes. It was hard to watch, she was only young, it's no wonder the concept of death was too difficult for her to understand completely. 

"Morgan, please calm down. Hey, do you want a hug? I give good hugs." 

Harley offers, talking in a gentle tone. Morgan moves over to Harley and he wraps his arms around her small frame, holding her close as she sobs.

"I don't... K-know why Daddy won't just come back... I want him to come home." 

"I know Little Lady, I know." 

Harley rubs her back in a comforting manor and soon enough she had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry, Pep. I didn't mean for her to fall asleep without eating lunch." 

Pepper who had remained almost completely silent during the exchange (minus a few sharp breaths, clearly trying to keep calm) walks over to Harley and takes the sleeping Morgan from his arms. 

"No it's quite alright, if anything I should be apologising to you. I never know what to do when she... gets like this. Death is too difficult for her to grasp just yet and she just wants her Dad back." 

"No it's okay, I understand. Please don't apologise, this isn't your fault - none of this is your fault. I could always make us some lunch whilst you put her in her bed?" 

"That would be lovely, Harley. Thank you." 

And with that Pepper goes upstairs to put the sleeping child back in her bed and Harley sets about making lunch.

~~~~

It was a hectic day, after the outburst that Morgan had earlier, Harley helped set up things for tomorrow (like putting flowers in the right place, making sandwiches and putting them in the fridge and such like). 

It still didn't feel real, Tony... 

He didn't deserve to die, he left behind a family that despite Pepper's calm faced appearance - it was clear she was finding this difficult. Espically during Morgan's outburst... Speaking of Morgan, she just wanted her Dad back, the precious young girl would grow up without a Father and it broke Harley's heart. 

Pepper had said to Harley yesterday that Tony may have made the world whole again, but it cost her half of hers.

And she was right, Pepper Potts (Stark) loves Tony Stark (love doesn't end at death, Harley knew that from the looks Pepper would give when looking at photos of her late husband). They were always destined to be together, yet fate had played a cruel twisted game and Tony Stark was dead.

Harley sighs as he sits on the window ledge in the room he was staying in staring at the slowly setting sun, tomorrow was going to be a big day. 

Tomorrow it was going to hit for real and Harley wasn't sure he was papered for that. 

Tony changed his life, he gave him joy in days of sadness, he filled in the void that his Father left him and gave him hope during his darkest moments. 

The moments where staying strong for his family became too much, the moments where the bullies at school picked fun at him since they knew that his Father had walked out on them. 

Tony laughed when Harley called him to say that he had gotten suspended for a few days since he punched the kid who had been bullying him square in the nose since he said something awful about his Mother. Needless to say no one had bullied him after that.

On the few occasions where Harley came to visit Tony in New York, Tony talk to him endlessly about the Iron Man suit and about different missions he had gone on with the Avengers.

The world had lost Tony Stark and Tony Stark was Iron Man (as he so publicly told the world all those years ago, he wasn't one to be shuttle), Tony had given the greatest sacrifice of them all to bring joy to the people of the world.

With Iron Man gone, who will look after the world now?


	4. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile I'm still trying to work out how Ao3 works oops

It wasn't even five in the morning and Harley heard the familiar sounds of heels on the floorboards of the quaint little house tucked away between the trees. Once again he hadn't been able to sleep particularly well, his dreams full of Tony. 

So he desides it's best he get ready for the long day ahead, he gets up out of the bed and makes his way towards the bathroom. He has a quick shower and brushes his teeth before pulling out the crusty old suit he had hung up in the wardrobe of the room when he had arrived; his family wasn't the best off so couldn't afford particularly nice suits (despite how many times he offered, Harley's Mother didn't want even a cent of Tony's money) plus he had just snapped away for five years.

After quickly getting dressed, Harley moved towards the mirror and pulled out a hair brush and hair gel - after styling it to look slightly more presentable (his hair was a wild beast that couldn't be tamed) he made his way downstairs. 

~~~~

The atmosphere downstairs was heavy, Pepper, Happy and who he believed to be James 'Rhodey' Rhodes were all sat around the kitchen island drinking what smelt like coffee.

"Sorry I couldn't make it sooner to help out, Pep. Considering the fact half the universe came back, everything is rather hectic at the moment." 

Rhodey comments, Pepper waving him off. 

"Its quite alright, Rhodey. I've had Happy and Harley helping me, speaking of the latter..." 

Pepper's gaze falls to Harley who had been awkwardly standing in the doorway of the kitchen, the other two inhabitants of the room following her gaze shortly after.

"So you must be the famous Harley Keener, good to meet you kid, Tony told me a lot about you. Said you're a bit of an asshole, but I suppose he did have a habit of making friends with them." 

Rhodey greets, voice laced with an odd foundness (the insult clearly being a joke).

"Iroically enough he mentioned you also being an asshole, isn't that funny?" 

Harley replies sarcastically. 

"That aside, good to meet you too, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes." 

Rhodey smirks at the teens antics. 

"Call me Rhodey, kid. Tony was right, you really are cocky as anything." 

Harley shrugs, a smirk also plastered on his face. 

"What can I say? It's my natural charm." 

Despite the heaviness of the situation, all four of the people in the room chuckle (yes, even Happy, despite his best attempt to cover it up).

Pepper looks down at the watch on her wrist, a frown quickly covering her face.

"People will most likely start arriving in about an hour and a half, I better go and wake up Morgan and get her ready." 

"That's quite alright Pep, I'm sure we can handel the last couple of things that need to be sorted." 

Rhodey replies softly, Pepper nods before heading upstairs. 

"Alright, so here's what's left to do..." 

~~~~

It was beautiful, what else was there to say? The small home was covered in an assortment of delicate flowers, everything was set up so neatly. 

It's what Tony would have wanted, not an extravagant over the top funeral, just a small little affair with a few friends and family present. 

Pepper really did know him so well. 

Harley kept himself to himself near the back of the group of Avengers and associates of Tony gathered, however continued to keep a trained eye on the young Morgan Stark as she went up to people asking them questions about how they knew her Father.

About an hour had passed after the last expected people (Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes) had arrived when the sound of a sharp few claps could be heard piercing the air, silence quickly fell over everyone there as Pepper switched on her CEO aura and addressed the group of people gathered. 

"I wanted to thank you all for being here today, to honour the life of Tony Stark." 

She pauses briefly. 

"As far as what will happen today, we'll start off with a few words from a few selected people and any that wish to say something and then we'll send a bouquet adrift on the lake to honour his memory. After that they'll be food and refreshments indoors and as you see fit you can depart, I hope that is alright with everyone." 

Everyone gathered unanimously nod at Pepper's words.

"Good... If you all wouldn't mind, I'd like to begin by saying a few words about my late husband." 

Pepper pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolds it before taking a sharp breath and beginning to read it aloud. 

"Tony... Tony was everything to me, he was stubborn, constantly sleep deprived, always tinkering in the lab on something or other until an absurd hour in the morning, he was oddly impulsive... But most importantly he was strong, brave, fearless, the most kindhearted person I had ever met. He wasn't the best with emotions, espically being direct - but he always showed you just how much he loved you with his actions." 

A found smile finds itself on her face. 

"He went through a lot in his life, he faced things that people should never have to, he went through things that left him with scars that could never truly heal. But he kept fighting and fighting, he couldn't rest knowing there was someone he could be out there helping in the world. Although, him being Iron Man was quite frankly one of the most terrifying things, not knowing if he would make it home safe kept me awake more times then I would like to admit." 

Her eyes fill slightly with tears. 

"He loved it, when ever he spoke about his work as Iron Man - his eyes would light up. Yes, he may have been known once as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but most importantly he was a hero." 

A single tear falls down her face, her words becoming slightly shaky.

"Tony Stark, was a hero, he died a hero. I loved him, no, I still love him, even in death he is everything to me - there's no other quite like how Tony Stark was. All I can hope is that now he can rest easy, Tony, wherever you are, I love you, please always remember that." 

People clap as Pepper goes to sit with Morgan and other people give speeches: Rhodey, Happy, Bruce Banner, heck even Steve Rogers. 

But when one particular person stands up to give a speech, all of Harley's attention is draw to him. 

Peter Parker.

He recognises him from the photo in the kitchen, the young boy is dressed in a suit and his hands are shaking vigorously as he stands up in front of everyone. His skin is ghostly pale, eyes red and puffy, dried tear marks staining his face.

He takes a deep breath, eyes locking with someone in the audience (a women with brown hair) for a split second before he looks down and begins to speak, voice trembling.

"Mr. Stark was like a Father to me... He was always there to comfort me when things got too difficult, he'd ask me if I was alright when ever I got hurt in a fight, he taught me different things in the lab, he would always praise me when I did a good job." 

Peter clenches his eyes shut in an attempt to not cry. 

"Mr. Stark... h-he opened up a whole new world for me and for that I'm forever greatful. He was my hero, ever since he declared on public television about being Iron Man when I was just a young boy." 

Unable to keep his tears at bay anymore, they slowly stream down the poor boys face. Harley wants nothing more then to grab him and pull him into a hug. 

"Iron Man was a hero... But to me, the man under the mask was the true hero. Tony Stark was funny, witty, oddly cocky but most of all he was s-so compassionate, he taught me so many things about the world, about myself, that I will never ever forget." 

Peter looks up and his eyes land on Harley, they both stare at each other, neither able to take their eyes off the other.

"Iron Man may have been a hero, but Tony Stark is the true hero - from now on I will fight for him, I will f-fight to protect his legacy and fight to protect the world that he gave his life to save."

After he had finished, Harley gave Peter a thumbs up and he could have sworn he saw Peter blush. 

Peter sat back down next to the lady with the brown hair and a few more people gave speeches. 

~~~~ 

Not too long after the speeches ended, everyone was gathered in front of the lake (if it hadn't been for the sad occasion, Harley would have been in awe at all of the hero's gathered). Pepper and Morgan at the front, a bouquet of roses sat on the water with an old arc reactor sat on it saying 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart' on it. 

This is where it finally hit him, he couldn't except the fact that Tony was dead... He looked down, swiping his foot across the ground. 

Why did he have to die? Harley's heart filled with nothing but sorrow, it pounding in his chest. 

Harley looks up longingly at the sky, the bouquet of flowers sent away across the water. 

Harley hated showing weakness, espically in public, but he couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his face. Closing his eyes he just sobbed, sobbed for the hero the world lost, for the Father that would never see his daughter grow up, for the wife he left behind, for the friends and family his life touched, he cried for the precious Peter Parker who much like himself felt like he had lost a Father Figure. 

But most of all he cried for Tony, who was so cruelly taken before his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, as you can properly tell this fanfic will be very Harley centric and focuses on the idea of him being IronLad and carrying on where Tony left off with the help of Peter. 
> 
> That being said... It gets off to a rather slow start, if you'd like feel free to stick around to see how everything pans out! 
> 
> There will be Parkner (since I love the ship), but it will be much later. 
> 
> Also this is the first fanfiction I have ever written on Ao3 and the first one I've written in about three years, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best.
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now!


End file.
